ABSTRACT We propose the purchase of a Q Exactive HF-X mass spectrometer to support NIH Institutional Development Award (IDeA) centers in the state of Arkansas. The bulk of time on this new instrument would be reserved for three recently funded IDeA center grants, the Center for Translational Pediatric Research (P20GM121293), the Center for Musculoskeletal Disease Research (P20GM125503), and the Center for Microbial Pathogenesis and Host Inflammatory Responses (P20GM103625). The funding of three program project level center grants on our campus within the past year has increased demand for high-resolution proteomics beyond the current capacity of the campus proteomics core. Accordingly, the availability of a dedicated, state- of-the-art mass spectrometer for these NIH-funded centers is necessary for the timely completion and expansion of key proteomic elements of their research. In addition, the existence of a common shared instrument for the three centers will encourage collaboration and synergy among these IDeA centers. The Q Exactive HF-X will be maintained and operated by the well-established UAMS Proteomics Core, which was recently designated as the IDeA National Resource for Proteomics (P20GM103429-15S1). Serving as the IDeA National Resource for Proteomics provides an ideal environment to support and synergize proteomic efforts for these three local IDeA center grants.